Hitherto, solid insecticidal compounds such as p-dichlorobenzene, naphthalene, camphor and the like have been utilized as fabric protectant. As these compounds tend to be sublimated, it is possible to identify the end point of the fabric protectant easily by the disappearance of the compounds. However, the compounds have a specific smell and the unpleasant odor were often adhered to the protected fabric such as clothes, or they have insufficient effect for controlling insects which are harmful to fabric. On the other hand, empenthrin has been developed as an odorless fabric protectant, but it is difficult to identify the end point of the fabric protectant since the empenthrin is colorless liquid.